Only Differences
by moelock
Summary: Ashford Academy: College of the Arts. Established 2010 a.t.b. Home to the brightest students and esteemed professors, where anything can happen. A place where memories are lost, made, and love is found between even the most unlikely pairs. SuzaLulu. AU.
1. Pink Paper

Only Differences

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. If I did, Suzaku and Lelouch would have gotten together a loooong time ago ahaha! XD

* * *

**Turn o1; **

**Pink Paper**

* * *

The school halls were buzzing with activity. Small clusters of girls giggling as they walked throughout the campus, skipping classes for their own amusement; individual males casually walking in on their conversations, hoping to grab a date from one of them, or if lucky, two back-to-back ones. Lelouch, on the other hand, was in the middle of a lesson in a rather large classroom in Ashford Academy: College of the Arts. He was dozing off, as usual, for the lecture today on the many types of crosshatching was rather boring. Being the genius he was, he already knew all this. Besides, he never was interested in anything artistic, although he was rather skilled in that field. However, despite his reluctant attitude at the idea, Milly insisted he send in an application for her family's college, which was although generally unknown, an outstanding school.

* * *

"_Lulu, I've got big news for you." Milly approached Lelouch as he was finishing up paperwork for the student council – paperwork that the president herself was supposed to be doing._

"_I'm not interested." Lelouch did not bother to even look at Milly as he spoke to her, too immersed in his 'job', and he didn't want to waste any time on pointless chit-chat. _

"_Is that how you treat every girl who comes to talk to you?" Milly pouted, although it was clearly fake. Lelouch knew, even without looking at her, she hid a rather malicious smirk behind that expression. _

"_Please make it quick, President. This is your work I am doing, afterall. It would trouble you were it left incomplete." Lelouch stopped his hand from writing and turned his attention to Milly._

_Her pout disappeared and what was hidden not-so deep inside her showed rather vividly, and a Cheshire grin was plastered onto her face. 'I knew she was up to something,' Lelouch thought to himself, 'she always is.' _

"_I want you to attend Ashford Academy." Milly declared. _

_Lelouch was slightly confused and raised an eyebrow, "I already am and have been for quite a while. Unless there is another 'Ashford Academy' I am unaware of." _

"_You are planning to attend college, aren't you, Lulu?" _

"_Please, get to the point." Lelouch rested his head in his hands. _

"_The Ashford family wants you to attend Ashford Academy: College of the Arts!" Milly happily announced._

_As expected, Lelouch was not interested. "I'm honored that you and your family think so highly of me, but I decline your offer." He said as politely as he could. She wasted his time for this? _

"_You can't. I've already sent in an application for you. You're leaving for it the second after your graduation from this high school." Milly's grin widened even further, if that was even possible._

_Lelouch groaned, not even bothering to ask how Milly did such a thing. Sometimes, he wanted to strangle that woman. Now was one of those times and his anger boiled inside him as he heard her giggling in both utter amusement and victory. _

* * *

Lelouch's eyebrows twitched in mild irritation at remembering how he was forced against his own will to be here. He had no reason to be at this school. With his intelligence, he could go beyond what the arts had to offer. He was Zero – or at least, used to be. Zero was, by now, merely a man of the past and even the very people he had saved, forgot him (excluding Kallen, who remembers just as much as he does). What was he doing here? Watching the days go by like he had an infinite number of them. Lelouch's and Zero's ultimate goal had been completed and Britannia was crushed underneath his hand. Beyond the horizon, everyday, a peaceful morning awaited him. He felt like puking at his current position. It was nice, he admitted it. It was a normal lifestyle. But it was tedious. So tedious that he couldn't help but fall asleep and dream on about his past while the professor's voice droned on about –

"Mr. Lamperouge." The voice poked into Lelouch's dreams. He ignored it, recognizing the voice, but not quite deeming it to be important.

"Lelouch..!" another voice quietly whispered, sounding urgent, as if it was trying to warn him, "Wake up!" Lelouch mentally swatted that voice away too, although noting that it was Kallen speaking to him, even in his sleep.

"Mr. Lamperouge." The previous voice came again, and it was losing patience. Still, Lelouch did not come out of his sleep and refused to reply. Then a marker came flying across the room and hit Lelouch right in the head.

His eyes snapped open and his head shot up. He squinted at the sudden light and the first thing that he saw after coming out of his dream was Jeremiah Gottwald – his professor. His face was furious. "Staying after school hours with me sounds right for falling asleep in my class for the 43rd time," Jeremiah stated, scribbling a note on a small piece of pink paper, "Are my lectures really that boring?" he added, looking up to meet Lelouch's gaze.

Lelouch smiled, but it was almost cocky enough to be considered a smirk, "Not at all, Professor Gottwald." He brought his arm up and rested his head on it.

"Great. Then you won't mind staying after class to hear it again." The professor smiled back.

Jeremiah weaved through the different seats, folding the paper into a small square as he made his way to Lelouch, handing him the piece of paper he was just writing on and whispered to him, "Don't let anyone else read it." With that, he returned to the front of the classroom, continuing his lesson.

Lelouch glanced at the paper with curiosity and opened the small square discreetly, flattening the creases out once it was in its original state. He read the words messily scrawled across it:

_Vermillion bird. In my classroom. After school._

Lelouch looked away from the paper and stared at Jeremiah (who had his back towards the class and was writing on the white board) questioningly. There was only one person that he and Jeremiah both knew that could have been referred to as 'vermillion bird'. But that option is impossible. Suzaku was injured during the Black Rebellion and it wasn't just a minor injury he could walk away from. It was enough to claim his life. Lelouch knew that Suzaku had survived. The 'live' order Lelouch had given him would have not permitted his death. Even then, it had only been two years since the war had ended and Lelouch came to the conclusion that Suzaku would have been unable to walk without complications for at least three years.

* * *

"_You realize that if it had not been for you, he would not be in this state, don't you?" Schneizel's words were like daggers through his heart, "Did you hate him that much, my brother, to deal such damage to him?" _

_Zero stayed silent. He did not dare speak, for if he did, his voice would give away the fact he was crying._

* * *

Lelouch pulled his gaze away from Jeremiah, crumpling the pink paper and shoving it into his pocket. He looked at the clock. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and the buzzer went off, signaling that class was over.

Jeremiah finally turned from the board to face the class, "You are all dismissed. Get out of here," he paused and looked at Lelouch, "except Mr. Lamperouge, of course. You remember our agreement to stay."

Lelouch nodded in his direction. Kallen walked towards him and spoke, without stopping for a reply, "Tell me what happens." And she continued down the steps and out the door. Did Kallen know something he didn't?

As soon as all of the students filed out of the classroom, Lelouch immediately grabbed his bag and made his way down the stairs to Jeremiah, who was sitting in the comfort of his chair, reading a book. "What is the meaning of this?" Lelouch asked, a certain tone of arrogance in his voice.

"You know as well as I do, Your Majesty." Jeremiah lowered the book and now gave his undivided attention to Lelouch.

"You mean to tell me, Kururugi Suzaku, is here?" Lelouch felt his jaw tense as he said that name.

A quiet knock interrupted their conversation. "It would be better for you to confirm that yourself." Jeremiah quickly said before responding to the person on the other side of the door, "Come in."

"_We're friends, aren't we?" _

And there he was.

* * *

A/N: Ohh, writing fanfiction is extremely difficult. I can never seem to write long chapters...they always turn out so short DD: I hope my next chapters will be longer! I'll do my best! Reviews are love but thanks for reading, as well! :)

By the way, italics (that are not centered) are past memories/dialogue, in case you were confused. ;;

-Kuri


	2. Written Hearts

**Turn o2;**

**Written Hearts**

* * *

Lelouch's eyes widened considerably, staring at the man who walked in. He was smiling. His brown hair was slightly messy – there was hardly a time when it wasn't. His once tan skin became lighter, but still retained its darkness, during the past two years (being confined in a hospital could have that kind of effect on a person). He grew – perhaps now, he was even as tall as Lelouch, or taller. He had a few bandages here and there, but none of the injuries seemed serious. They were just minor scratches.

"I'm Kururugi Suzaku. Are you Professor Jeremiah Gottwald?" Suzaku asked, as he approached Lelouch.

'Is he talking to me?' Lelouch thought to himself. As he saw Suzaku coming closer, Lelouch stayed frozen. Had Suzaku forgotten him already? Had he forgotten the horror of Zero, too, just like everyone else?

"Obviously, I'm not. Do I look old enough to teach a group of college students?" Sure, Lelouch was smart enough, but he didn't have any teaching credentials.

Suzaku laughed nervously, "I'm sorry. It's just, you're the first person I saw when I came in, so I just assumed."

"The professor you're looking for is the man sitting right behind me." Lelouch moved aside and pointed at Jeremiah, who went back to reading his book. Lelouch would have the professor explain things in detail later.

"Ah. Right. I'm here for my tour of the campus." Suzaku stated cheerfully.

Without looking up from the book (was it that interesting?), Jeremiah replied, "The student over there will escort you around the school," he glanced at Lelouch, "won't you, Mr. Lamperouge?"

Lelouch grimaced, "I don't think it is very professional of you to force your duties on a student."

Jeremiah raised his eyebrows in amusement, "Oh? You don't want to seize this opportunity to make a _new_ friend?" He had emphasized on the word "new" and Lelouch gaped at the attitude he was giving. "Plus, consider this your punishment for falling asleep in my class. Or maybe it's a reward, in your case." Jeremiah gave a small smile – although it was more of a smirk in Lelouch's eyes – and returned to reading that novel of his.

Lelouch sighed before turning to Suzaku, "Pleased to meet you, Suzaku. My name is Lelouch Lamperouge." He held out a hand and felt a slight piercing pain in his heart when he introduced himself. He had done this before. He never expected that he would have to do it again. He never expected Suzaku to forget him; he never _wanted_ Suzaku to forget him. Even so, this was a chance to correct his past mistakes. Lelouch would befriend Suzaku once more and this time, he would never let him go.

Suzaku grinned that silly grin of his, but still ever so charming and kind, taking Lelouch's hand and gently shaking it, "That's a nice name. Are you Britannian?"

"Is it a problem if I am?" Lelouch smiled a little in return, although he knew very well it was only for the purpose of being polite.

"It won't be if you don't mind that I'm Japanese."

"Why would I? The law has changed. We're all equal now." Lelouch loosened his grip on Suzaku's hand, feeling awkward that they were still touching.

Suzaku, however, tightened his grip and Lelouch winced, "The law doesn't change how an individual thinks, right?"

Lelouch took a step back, hoping that Suzaku would get the message and let go of his hand, "It would be nothing more that dictatorship were the law that strict."

Suzaku released Lelouch's hand and laughed, "I suppose, but laws are there to obey, right?"

Lelouch brought his hand to his chest and massaged it with his other hand, trying to get the blood to flow again. Suzaku's grip was still as strong as ever. What was that all about, anyways?

"Wasn't that always their purpose?"

Suzaku nodded in response. Had he really forgotten? Or was it all just a fluke? Lelouch couldn't tell. Both him and Suzaku were such great actors.

* * *

Lelouch laid down on the bed in his room, belly up and stared at the ceiling. Today had been a long day and Lelouch was ready for it to be over. He rolled onto his side, waiting for sleep to consume him. It wasn't coming any time soon. His thoughts were filled with questions and he couldn't find any of the answers. Even after the war, Suzaku was still on his mind.

After what seemed like hours, Lelouch was finally starting to doze off, until his cell phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He reached for it and pulled it out. It was a text message. Flipping open the phone in one clean motion, he reluctantly opened his eyes and read the screen:

**FROM: **SUZAKU

**Message: **Are you sleeping?

--

Oh, that's right. They had exchanged phone numbers earlier that day.

Lelouch sighed and quickly texted a message back.

--

**FROM: **LELOUCH

**Message: **No.

--

Suzaku was in his room, conveniently located next to Lelouch's, although the ex-prince was unaware of them being neighbors. He chuckled at his friend's short reply and took a while to text something in return.

--

**FROM:** SUZAKU

**Message: **Thanks for the tour of the school. It was fun.

--

**FROM:** LELOUCH

**Message: **Your appreciation is not needed. I was only doing as I was told.

--

**FROM: **SUZAKU

**Message: **…Lelouch? Can I ask you something?

--

Lelouch paused before replying. What was Suzaku going to ask him? He could find out, just by simply texting back "Yes". But was it worth it? What if Suzaku had still rememberd him? What then…?

--

**FROM:** LELOUCH

**Message: **No.

**--**

Suzaku was confused. Why not? "I was only going to ask you if we could walk home together tomorrow…" He pouted, even though Lelouch would not see the expression.

--

**FROM: **SUZAKU

**Message: **You don't even know what I was going to ask you!

--

**FROM: **LELOUCH

**Message: **Go to sleep.

--

**FROM:** SUZAKU

**Message: **Fine.

--

Lelouch frowned. He had expected Suzaku to protest more. It would have been amusing. He closed his phone and was about to place it on the nightstand next to his bed, when it vibrated. He brought it back to him and opened the front once more:

--

**FROM:** SUZAKU

**Message: **Good night, Lulu.

(♥)

--

Lelouch was surprised to see his nickname on the screen. Suzaku had never called him by that name, even when his memory was still intact. And then he saw the small heart below the letters. He felt his ears blush bright red and buried his face inside the pillow. "How dare he…typing a heart to another man…."

Lelouch saved the message onto his phone and in minutes, he was fast asleep.

* * *

"_That's right. We are friends."_

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed thanks for reading! :) I tried doing the heart shape, but for some reason, it wouldn't save correctly even if I tried DD: So I just did "(♥)". :)

-Kuri


	3. Silence is Golden

**

* * *

**

Turn o3;

**Silence is Golden**

* * *

"Lelouch! You're going to be late!" A male voice broke through the silence and a fist pounded on the door to Lelouch's room.

Lelouch stirred in his sleep and groaned. Why must everyone interrupt his time of rest?

"Lelouch!! Everyone's left already! Hurry up!" the voice came again and this time, Lelouch recognized it as being Suzaku's.

His eyes slowly fluttered open and he sat up on the bed, holding his head in between his legs. He felt the salmon he had for last night's dinner coming back upstream and his head was killing him – ah, he had slept too much. He was used to sleepless nights, which were the reasons for him dozing off during class. Suddenly sleeping more than four hours had caused his body to cease functioning properly.

"Lelouch!! You're going to make us both late! Please, get up!" Suzaku pleaded.

Lelouch was getting annoyed. It was too early for this loud noise. He was getting spoiled by this peaceful lifestyle, "I'm already up! Stop trying to break my door." Lelouch shouted as best as he could in his current condition.

The pounding stopped immediately, but Suzaku's whining did not. As Lelouch got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom, he laughed quietly at the irony of the situation. Even after his memories had been erased and the two had made up, Suzaku seemed more like a mother to Lelouch, then a friend.

* * *

In a matter of minutes, Lelouch was ready to go to school – despite his headache still resounding in his head (the salmon had settled down). He went to the door and swung it open. He noticed that there was no whining to greet him. Instead, he found Suzaku standing there, smiling.

"Good morning, Lelouch." Suzaku waved.

Lelouch found himself raising his head to meet Suzaku's gaze and he mentally scoffed, regretting that he didn't drink more milk in that past two years, "Good mor—." He cut off his own sentence when it hit him, 'How does he know where I live? Personal information should be off limits to student access, even if the student lives in the dormitories, unless, of course, the information pertains to one's neighbor. Did he…follow me?' Lelouch was thinking the different possibilities and completely erased Suzaku's presence from his mind, until he spoke.

"Lelouch? What's wrong?" Suzaku asked, leaning in slightly, closing the remaining gap between them, worry swiping away that smile.

Lelouch snapped out of his trance and took a step back involuntarily. Suzaku was too close for comfort, "Are you a stalker?" How blunt.

Suzaku's eyes widened and took a moment before replying, "Eh? That's mean, Lelouch! It was Professor Jeremiah who assigned my dorm room. That's why he was the one who was supposed to give me a tour of the school."

"You moved into the room next to mine?" Lelouch understood now. Well, the fact that he wasn't a stalker re-assured him. The old Suzaku definitely was not, but who knew what the new Suzaku would have been like? Some minor personality glitches would have been normal. Lelouch did note that, despite his memory loss, Suzaku was not too different, excluding the fact he was less morbid around Lelouch. In fact, he was too happy and his positive mentality was honestly, quite frightening.

Suzaku nodded and the grin returned, not wanting to fade away again, "That's why I was going to ask you last night if you wanted to walk home with me, but you said I couldn't ask. I thought you would leave before me, but turns out that you're late, so we can walk to school together!"

Lelouch was in disbelief. The question Suzaku was going to ask him was that simple? He was too paranoid at times.

…The second part of Suzaku's dialogue processed now. School. They were late. To school. On Suzaku's first day.

"You idiot! Today's your first day. What do you think your reputation would be were you marked tardy?" Lelouch grabbed Suzaku by the wrist and dragged him down the hallway, slamming the door behind them. By the time he left the dormitories, Lelouch found that Suzaku was the one dragging him now, by the hand. Suzaku probably was not even running at full speed, but Lelouch was already breathing quite heavily. The running didn't do much to clear his headache, either. He started lagging behind and was about to stop running entirely, when Suzaku pulled Lelouch closer to his body and swooped him off his feet, carrying Lelouch's lanky body in his arms.

Lelouch struggled, embarrassed at his position, but thankful no one was around to witness it, "Let go!"

Suzaku kept running, faster now that nothing was holding him back, and tightened his arms around Lelouch, "If I let go now, you'll get hurt!"

"That's just your imagination! If you don't release me now, you're the one who's going to be injured." Lelouch threatened, although he knew that the only damage he could do to Suzaku was probably nothing more than hurting his feelings.

"I'll never let go of you! I don't want to hurt you!"

Lelouch stopped moving to punch Suzaku in the face, "Did you pull that line out of a romance novel?!"

Suzaku's head moved slightly to the right at the hit, but it did not affect his speed, or his hold on Lelouch, "Actually, a movie I watched at the hospital!"

"I'm not female! Don't use such petty lines against me! We are not in that kind of situation!" Lelouch started to blush and roughly nudged Suzaku's ribcage with his elbow.

Suzaku winced a bit at the contact, feeling a jolt of pain, but kept on running, "But you're really pretty, Lelouch! Have you ever tried on a dress?" Suzaku laughed at his own joke.

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

"Lelouch…are you mad?" Suzaku whispered. His seat was assigned beside Lelouch's during Jeremiah's lessons—and coincidentally, in every single class they shared together.

Lelouch set a barrier between them with his arm, which his head was resting against, as usual. He did not reply and stared forward, trying to pay attention to the lecture for once, but was too distracted by Suzaku's persistent questions.

"Lelouch…! Talk to me! The dress remark was only a joke!" Suzaku tried to peek through the space between Lelouch's forearm and shoulder, but all he got was a glimpse of his ear and neck.

Lelouch wasn't exactly angry with Suzaku's behavior; it was just that his pride was hurt by being treated like a female. Of course, he was never going to admit this. His ego had been damaged enough. He figured it would be best to pretend to be mad and casually let it go and then genuinely accept Suzaku's apology later on.

However, he was getting tired of Suzaku's begging and pleading and the whispering…oh the whispering. The manner of speaking that was quiet, yet disturbing _and_ annoying during times like this. Lelouch wanted to hit something – or someone.

"We weren't even late!" Suzaku waited for some sort of response and when he didn't sense one coming, "Lelouch…answer me, please?"

Lelouch had had enough. He jumped out of his seat and slammed his hand against the desk, "No! I am not angry with you! Now will you please be quiet and pay attention to the lecture?!" Suzaku looked at him, clearly shocked by Lelouch's reaction.

"Ahem. Mr. Lamperouge. Please, sit down. You are disrupting the class."

Lelouch turned around and was hit with the realization that he and Suzaku were not the only ones in class. The rest of the students broke out in muted giggling, "Ah, right. I apologize, Professor Gottwald." He sent a death-glare towards Suzaku before sitting down and replacing the barrier between them again.

Suzaku opened his mouth to ask the ever constant question, but Lelouch interrupted him, "Speak once more during this class to me, and I will nail your mouth shut."

Suzaku closed his mouth immediately and pulled out a sheet of paper and began writing on it.

Lelouch felt a little guilty for snapping at Suzaku, but he was relieved when he heard the pencil come in contact with the paper, thinking that his friend had finally decided to learn something.

Just then, a ripped piece of notebook paper was passed to him and came into view next to Lelouch's elbow. He arched an eyebrow and used his other hand to reach for it, sliding it across the front of the desk to get a closer look. He titled his head down and read its contents:

_So, then you forgive me?_

_-Suzaku_

Lelouch sighed. He did forgive Suzaku, yes, but he would keep that to himself until the day was over, just to get back at the guy. He lowered his arm and the barrier was removed. Suzaku looked at Lelouch hopefully, but his hopes were crushed when Lelouch ripped the note in half, then in fourths, then the fourths in halves, stacked the pieces on top of each other and set it neatly in the corner of the desk.

* * *

Once the buzzer rang, Lelouch ran out of the room as fast as he could, ignoring Suzaku, who was calling his name.

Lelouch frantically ran down the hallways, searching for a certain red-head and when he found her talking to a group of girls, he grabbed her shoulder and pushed her down the hallway, slowing down slightly, so he would be able to talk with her.

"What's wrong with you, Lelouch? You look like you're running away from someone." Kallen was annoyed that her conversation with her friends was interrupted so rudely, but she did not stop walking and matched Lelouch's pace easily.

"Do you know that Suzaku is here?" Lelouch quickly spoke.

"Of course. Jeremiah informed me last week." Kallen said, and then clamped her mouth, knowing that she said something she shouldn't have.

Lelouch looked at her, "You must have an explanation for not telling me, correct?" There was an edge to his voice, the kind when he used to act as Zero.

"Yes, sir –!" Kallen replied. Saying 'sir' seemed to be force of habit, "—I mean, yeah, Lelouch. Jeremiah told me I was to keep quiet about it to anyone, including you."

"You would dare to hide something from me?" Lelouch inquired, his voice stern.

Kallen returned his seriousness, "You're not Zero anymore, Lelouch. I'm thankful for everything you've done for us—for me—but you're just a college student now. Everyone here is. Or are you still stuck in the past, as always?" She paused and stared up at Lelouch, "Suzaku is here now. That should be enough. Instead of talking to me like you're some king, go talk to Suzaku. I'm sure he's lonely. You are too, right?"She shook his hand on her shoulder off and turned around, walking back to her friends as if nothing had happened.

Lelouch watched Kallen as she returned to her friends, "I might have missed him, but being lonely is…over exaggerating."

* * *

For the rest of the day, Lelouch had not spoken a word to Suzaku. Suzaku, however, would not stay silent for more than two minutes.

Lelouch and Suzaku had not walked home together, for Lelouch had a club activity.

When he had returned to the dormitories, he found Suzaku sitting in front of his door, face covered with his hands. As soon as he had heard footsteps nearing, his head popped up and his expression brightened, a smile slowly spreading across his face. He stood up and greeted Lelouch, "Welcome back."

Lelouch's heart skipped a beat when Suzaku smiled at him. It always did. And although Lelouch did not show it, his smile was equally brilliant inside. On the outside, however, he sighed, "You look like a dog waiting for his master to come home."

Suzaku's expression turned into disbelief, "You're talking to me again. You're forgiving me..?"

Lelouch opened his arms and dropped his backpack on the floor in the process, "Come here like a good pet would and give your owner a hug."

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading!! Thank you so much for reading and your reviews on the last two chapters were greatly appreciated please review again? Ahaha.


	4. Two is Better Than One

**Turn o4; **

**Two is Better Than One**

**

* * *

**

It was a typical day for Lelouch: he had woken up at the crack of dawn, re-arranged his furniture to make more room in his already spacious dorm, and was now currently preparing breakfast – for two.

"Lelouch, wouldn't it be more convenient if we were roommates?"

The raven-haired boy, in a fit of irritation, stiffened for a moment, then pointed the kitchen knife firmly grasped into his hand toward the brunette splayed across his couch. "No. Say one more word suggesting that and my hand might just slip."

Suzaku laughed the threat away. He knew as well as Lelouch did, that it was a mere bluff. They were both aware that those scrawny arms couldn't properly throw a roll of toilet paper very far, let alone a knife. Still, playing a long, Suzaku raised his hands up and over his face in defense. Speaking through his shield, he tried once again to convince Lelouch. "Professor Gottwald already approved the decision. I don't see what the problem is."

Lelouch ignored Suzaku's persistence and resumed dicing the onion. He had become a professional at blocking all "Suzaku sound waves" since the boy had routinely barged into his single dorm at the crack of dawn. Yes, Suzaku was the one who woke him up at 5AM. Suzaku was the reason Lelouch constantly moved the furniture, only to move them back once his friend left. Suzaku was the other person he had to make breakfast for. Silence consumed them both and the only sound was the quiet _clack, clack _of knife against wood and the gentle _swish _as the onion rings fell apart. Having Suzaku over for a few hours was bad enough. Lelouch could only imagine how tired he would be if the two lived together. Although, on the flip side (and Lelouch considered this possibility), it might prove to be a simpler lifestyle if Suzaku did move in. Lelouch would be forced to keep the furniture the way it was, saving time and energy, assign cooking and cleaning duties (maybe this wasn't such a good idea – who knows what Suzaku's idea of "food" and "clean" was), saving more time and energy, and at the end of the day, he would have less disturbing thoughts of shoving Suzaku's face into the blazing oven. Lelouch gathered together the sliced vegetables and put them to the side.

"Shut up and come over here. I need you to crack and whisk these eggs. Let's see what you can do."

Suzaku hesitantly lowered his hands. When he sensed no danger of a verbal explosion of insults from Lelouch, he got up, his long strides taking him to the kitchen in a matter of seconds. He stood beside Lelouch and proceeded to crack the eggs into a bowl and whisk, with a certain air of confidence. Lelouch moved back a few steps to grab oil out of the shelves and milk out of the refrigerator. He resumed his spot and observed Suzaku, slightly impressed. He then poured a bit of milk into the bowl before pulling away and preparing the frying pan. Their backs were now facing each other.

"Surprised by my superior whisking?" Suzaku turned his head to get a peek at what Lelouch was doing.

Lelouch continued to oil the pan and tried to stifle a chuckle, "Hardly." Suzaku smiled, feeling accomplished for catching onto Lelouch's sarcasm and successfully showing off his well-honed whisking skills. It only took a few steps before he was hovering behind Lelouch. The kitchen wasn't all that big, compared to the rest of the dorm. There was just enough room for the necessities. Since the college supplied students with an ample amount of food from the cafeteria (open 24/7), a kitchen was hardly needed. Lelouch, however, requested one to be installed and Milly relayed the message to the school board, who immediately approved. Due to the dorm building already being completed long before Lelouch's enrollment, the kitchen wasn't nearly as grandiose as he had wanted, but it was enough to suffice his needs.

"I'm done with the eggs."

"Pour it onto the pan."

Soon enough, breakfast was ready: vegetable and ham omelets, topped off with buttered toast on the side, refreshing fruit salad, and morning tea. While doing the dishes (with Suzaku helping out for the first time), the subject of being roommates was brought up again – this time, by Lelouch.

"You said Professor Gottwald approved of your moving in to my room. Does that mean if I give you the okay, you can come in any time you want?"

"That's what he said –" Suzaku paused for a moment, before suddenly stooping his head down to get a good look at Lelouch, "—does that mean you're letting me move in?"

A wave of red flashed across Lelouch's face in embarrassment at giving in to such a ridiculous idea. "S-stop talking nonsense and scrub the dishes. I don't remember saying you could slack off on your first day of duty."

Suzaku beamed and washed those dishes like there was no tomorrow. The faster he got the dishes done, the faster he could run to his room and haul what little belongings he had back to Lelouch's – no – back to _their _room.

* * *

Two months had passed since the mismatching duo began rooming together.

"And, Mr. Lamperouge, how are things going with you and Suzaku?" Jeremiah sat in his lecture hall, directly across from Lelouch. Classes were cancelled for the day due to re-construction in the ceramics and studio art buildings. The ex-prince was ready to finally get some answers. Before Lelouch renounced the name of 'Zero', he had requested (demanded) one thing from Charles vi Britannia upon his defeat: to erase Suzaku's memories of Lelouch being Zero completely and of what happened to him during the Black Rebellion. In reality, Suzaku had been gravely injured during the battle, fulfilling his duty as a Knight. To Suzaku, however, the fatal wound inflicted on his legs was from a train wreck. Lelouch had not expected his old friend to return in two years (a long two years they were, but they were shorter than the expected three). He had wanted – needed – an explanation from Jeremiah, who had somehow succeeded in getting Suzaku transferred to Ashford University. Suzaku no longer had any connection with the military. There was no way he could possibly enlist with that kind of injury, even after he had healed. He was supposed to live a normal life – which he was. But the coincidence of him just happening to show up at Ashford was far too specific to be a twist of fate. Jeremiah knew what was going on. Perhaps Milly did, as well, but even if she did, on things that actually mattered, her Cheshire grin remained forever closed. There was also the question of why Suzaku had forgotten Lelouch _entirely_. That's not what he wanted, although perhaps it would've been better this way... he would save this part of the mystery for later.

"Thanks to your meddling, quite well. He's gone to the hospital for a monthly check up." Lelouch paused to see if Jeremiah had any change in expression – and he saw nothing. Then he casually continued on with his own question, "Have his memories returned?"

Jeremiah's answer was immediate, the playful role as professor gone in an instant. "No. There was no blunder in your plan, Your Majesty. Suzaku remains as ignorant as he was when he first stepped into Ashford Academy so many years ago. Previous Emperor Charles vi Britannia remains back inside the comfort of the family's palace."

Lelouch narrowed his eyes, but could not detect any hint of a lie. Even if it was Jeremiah he was talking to, he could never be too suspicious of anyone – something he had learned the hard way in his childhood and as Zero. However, trust was also a necessity when dealing with people. Jeremiah had earned Lelouch's darkest secrets with his loyalty. He knew that if Jeremiah ever did lie, his motives would not be out of malice, but rather for His Majesty's greater good. "I was under the impression he would remain in the hospital for quite a while longer. That injury…wasn't something a mere two years of hospitalization could fix." Lelouch looked away, face wrought with guilt, but only for a moment.

Jeremiah studied the ex-prince's face. He could hide nothing from his right-hand man. Jeremiah was there when Lelouch heard the news of Suzaku's injury and witnessed the nights the still-young boy spent in anguish. No matter what Lelouch said and what expression his face wore, he was, in the end, just a child. "Unfortunately, I am incapable of giving you those answers. I am no doctor, but perhaps that man, Earl Lloyd Asplund (I'm sure you remember him), can tell you what you need to know. He has a knack for inventing things that no one knows about. I wouldn't be surprised if he whipped up something for his precious ex-pilot."

Lelouch's eyes darted up at Jeremiah. "Do you know his current location?"

"No, sir. However, I will look into it."

With a single authoritative nod of his head, Lelouch stood up and began walking out, while posing his final question of the day, "Were you the one responsible for Suzaku's transfer?"

"Only if Your Majesty enjoys his company."

Lelouch stopped and glanced back over his shoulder. Jeremiah gave him a small smile. Lelouch retaliated with a simple "Hn."

As he walked through the door, Jeremiah noted the boy's steps seemed lighter than they were when he had entered.

* * *

4:00PM. Lelouch was in the lobby of the hospital, waiting for Suzaku to be finished. The appointment wasn't scheduled to be over until 4:30, and Lelouch told himself he wouldn't be there too early, but before he knew it, he was already on the bus.

Suddenly, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Slipping it out, he looked at the caller ID. A soft smile graced his features.

"Hey, Nunnally."

"Onii-sama, it's nice to hear from you again." Nunnally's sweet soprano voice sent calming waves throughout Lelouch.

"You say that as if I never call you." Lelouch chuckled. He heard Nunnally giggle softly.

"Well, that's because usually, _I'm_ the one calling _you_."

"I'm sorry. I'll try and call more often. How are things in Britannia?"

Nunnally's voice squeaked a little higher as her excitement rose, "Incredible! The palace is as beautiful as I remember it. It would be better if Onii-sama were with me…" She became silent, wanting her brother back in their home country, but knowing that he had business in Japan.

"Do you want me to visit?"

Now this was something new. Usually, Lelouch would apologize and say he couldn't. It's not that he was forbidden to. After all, his sister was the new empress of Britannia. Furthermore, after the war, travel between Japan and Britannia had been flowing increasingly well as each day passed by. He was usually busy with college life, as tedious as it was. However, now that some of the buildings were under construction and the term was over, this was the perfect time. There were no words to describe how much he longed to see his sister. Plus, he hadn't told Nunnally about Suzaku yet. She would be thrilled to see him again. (She would also be a bit sad, being one of the people who knew of Suzaku's forced memory loss.) Lelouch could see Nunnally's face lit up as he heard her gasp in surprise, "Of course, if it doesn't inconvenience you!"

"Are you free this weekend, Your Highness?"

Nunnally broke out in a fit of giggles. "Onii-sama needn't call me that. I will forever be your Nunnally. Nothing more, nothing less. But yes, this weekend is perfect! I'll prepare the usual room for you."

"Ah, I'm bringing a friend over that I'd like you to meet, so a larger room for two would be appreciated. The goof would cry if I told him he was in a separate room."

"A friend? …Who?"

"If I told you, I'd have to lie, so it's a secret."

Nunnally said nothing for a moment, contemplating whether she should press the matter or not. But her brother had made his decision and she liked surprises. Lelouch's surprises for her were always well worth the wait. "…Very well, Onii-sama. I am anticipating the arrival of you and your friend in one piece with excitement!"

Lelouch smiled. "I'll see you then. I love you, Nunnally."

"I love you, too, Onii-sama. Goodbye."

Lelouch waited until Nunnally disconnected the line first and smiled into the blank screen. He was going to go see Nunnally, with Suzaku. Just as he flipped the phone closed, the long awaited brunette graced the lobby with his presence. Upon seeing Lelouch, Suzaku waved and flashed a smile. Lelouch flipped his phone open again, "4:07. You're early. Did they finally find what's wrong with your head?"

"That's mean, Lelouch! You know I went in to check my legs. And nothing's wrong with them, either. Strong as usual!" He gave a harsh slap to his own thigh and laughed.

Lelouch smiled. "Good, because we're going on a trip this weekend."

Suzaku blinked in surprise. "That's sudden. To where?"

"Britannia, to visit my sister."

"Ah! Nunnally? The one you never stop talking about? You really need to let go, Lelouch. That's called a sister complex."

Lelouch stood there, baffled, mostly in irritation at the fact that what he had was indeed, a complex. He smacked Suzaku across the head, "Part of the reason is so that she can meet my idiot of a roommate!"

Suzaku rubbed the back of his head. Although the impact was only enough to scratch the itch he had there, it was an automatic reaction. Then what Lelouch said hit him and he figured he could twist the meaning to poke some more fun. "Introduce _me_? To your _family_? I didn't know you felt so strongly, Lelouch…"

Lelouch turned crimson red as his irritation rapidly mounted into anger so strong, he didn't know what to do with it. He turned on his heels and stormed out of the hospital. "I'm _leaving_! You can walk home _by yourself_."

Suzaku laughed it off. This bantering was only typical ever since he moved into Lelouch's room. He knew that Lelouch couldn't stay angry forever. He skipped merrily to Lelouch's side, watching the pale face with amusement as it continued to blush furiously.

* * *

A/N: AAAAAHHHH AN UPDATE. IT'S INCREDIBLE. It's been a little more than 2 years since I last updated this. I'm so, so, so, so sorry. A lot of things happened and I suddenly became busy with RL. That, plus the Code Geass R2 ending completely screwed me over and I didn't know what to do with this story anymore. It seems now it's just entered an alternate reality. I could've never guessed that kind of ending ahahaha~ at any rate! I don't know if I'm going to continue this, but for now, a new chapter is here. I'm sorry it was so short (again aahh) and that my vocabulary is so limited even after 2 more years of high school. My writing fanfiction has become so rusty. I'm so used to all the fact-filled papers I write for classes. My teachers knocked out all the creativity from me, but I'm trying to get all that back! I start senior year next week – crazy! I'll be pretty busy again with school and work, but I'll do my best! Thank you so much for your patience and for reading and/or reviewing! I really appreciate you all very much :)

Stay lovely,

Kuri


	5. Are We There Yet?

**Turn o5; **

**Are We There Yet? **

**

* * *

**

"9:06AM. We've got approximately 4 hours before the plane leaves." Lelouch opened his drawers and pulled out a crimson button-up, examining it carefully before slipping both his arms through its holes in one swift motion. As his nimble hands sealed together the front buttons, he turned behind him, where Suzaku sat hunched over a mountain of clothes, clad only in a pair of black boxers. "I expect you to clean up that mess before we leave."

Suzaku groaned and shook his head. "It's no use! I'm going to meet your family but nothing here seems right."

"Don't be so dramatic. Other than Nunnally, my so-called 'family's' opinions of you aren't of much value."

Suzaku shot a glance towards Lelouch. "How do you manage to just pick something up and look so nice in it?"

Onyx hair swayed gently to the side as Lelouch cocked his head in a devious smirk. "That's a secret."

Without warning, Suzaku suddenly leapt from his spot and pounced on Lelouch, easily knocking the lanky body over. The two landed with a loud _thud_. "I want that shirt! Hand it over!" Suzaku straddled the other boy before proceeding to wrench the shirt off of him.

"Hey, stop that!" Lelouch swatted at Suzaku's hands, which were now (too skillfully) undoing the buttons. "We don't have time to fool ar –." His breath hitched in his throat as he felt rough calluses against the bare skin of his exposed chest. Suzaku seemed to stop moving, as well, and emerald eyes locked with violet. The latter grew wide as the cheeks below them flushed with anger, embarrassment, all of the above. Before even given the cue, Suzaku lifted himself off of his best friend as quickly as he had placed himself there. It shouldn't have been that awkward. It really shouldn't have been. After all, they had seen each other naked countless times. Touching that skin shouldn't have been much of an issue. It should have been the same, seeing with eyes and seeing with touch. And yet…

Something in Suzaku told him to stop his antics when his heart lurched forward in his chest the moment his warm fingers came into contact with Lelouch's cold body. The contrast was stunning, but what stunned him even more was the unexpected exhilaration he felt in that moment and Lelouch's beauty that became so apparent as his chest heaved then stopped under him, as those violet eyes grew even bigger, and those pale cheeks filled with color.

Lelouch's heart was drumming furiously, ready to explode out of his chest with every erratic beat. His stomach seemed to overflow with butterflies and it made him nauseous. He sat up and grabbed at his shirt, pulling the loose collar closed, the rush moving throughout his body rendering him unable to even tighten the buttons properly. He stood up and hurriedly backed away, his sight never leaving Suzaku until he disappeared behind the bathroom door.

Suzaku let out a long sigh as he harshly reprimanded himself with a slap to the head. "…Why did I do that?"

* * *

Inside the bathroom, Lelouch stared at the mirror until his face regained its usual pastel hue. He reached out and let his hand hover over his reflection. He then withdrew the hand and covered his own chest with it, where Suzaku's warmth collected and pooled about him. The heat was still there and it burned. It was a pain that Lelouch could not describe as it seared through the very core of his being and into his soul.

"…This can't be happening."

He straightened himself out. A good 10 more minutes passed before Lelouch opened the bathroom door and walked out…

* * *

…To find Suzaku right where he was left, still only dressed in boxers, the pile of clothes still tossed across the floor to their left. The boy looked like a whimpering dog that was abandoned by his master.

"I'll help you pick something out, so stop sulking." Lelouch began, somehow managing to keep his voice under control. He could _smell _the guilt coming from Suzaku and dryly thought it served the brunette right for acting with such haste and brute strength. He walked over to his half of the closet (he didn't even need to check Suzaku's hideous assortment of clothes). With incredible speed, Lelouch pulled out a pair of dark-grey slacks, a black turtle-neck and white button-up vest, along with a red blazer. Gathering up the outfit, he returned to Suzaku and dumped it in front of him. "Try it on and see how it fits."

Suzaku silently did as he was told.

Once finished, Lelouch hesitated a moment before tapping Suzaku's shoulder in approval – in his current condition, any more contact might have driven him crazy. He took a deep breath before speaking, "Looks good. I'm going to go call the driver, so clean up those clothes and bring down the suitcases in 15 minutes." He quickly turned on his heels and walked out to the living room. He stopped when he felt a tug at his wrist. Without even looking, he knew that Suzaku had grabbed a hold of him. The warmth traveling along his arm could only belong to Suzaku.

"Are you mad, Lelouch?"

The raven-haired boy felt the heat rising in his face and he looked away, trying to shake off the brunette's firm grip. God, he needed to get out _now_. "No."

"Then why won't you look at me?" Suzaku's voice cracked as he gave another desperate tug.

And there goes the butterflies again. Lelouch mentally told himself to calm down before turning his head, praying (to whatever greater existence he believed in) that his face wasn't as red as it was burning. He stared straight at Suzaku and held his gaze. "Happy now?"

Suzaku loosened his grasp without a word. Lelouch broke the staring contest as he shook his hand free. He grabbed his white trench coat off of the clothing rack and left the room, letting the door close on his retreating figure.

* * *

The ride to the airport was painfully awkward. Suzaku tried multiple times at getting Lelouch's attention, even suggesting a game of "Spot a moped, hit your friend" game. His companion replied to every comment, question, initiation of small chit chat with an indifferent snort.

When at the airport, the two ran into further setbacks.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Lamperouge, but your seats seem to be unavailable at this moment."

"Please check again."

"Upon your request, I have checked 7 times. The entire plane was purchased by one of our VIP members and it cannot be revoked. We are sorry for the inconvenience, but another plane, scheduled to leave at the same time, is more than open to accommodate your flight. Though I'm afraid it isn't 1st class."

"Lelouch, let's go on that one." Suzaku began. Lelouch raised a hand to silence him.

"It seems to me that _we _are the ones who are accommodating _your_ lack of proper service, rather than the other way around." Lelouch's irritation was mounting.

"W-we are very sorry."

Suzaku interjected, "It's fine. We'll take that one. We do get a refund, right?" Lelouch shot a furious glare at him. He looked as if he was going to murder someone. Suzaku could do nothing but mouth an _I'm sorry _in return.

* * *

The plane was small. _Too damn small_. When the secretary at the front desk said that this plane had more than enough room to accommodate the two, she was clearly lying. Suzaku and Lelouch were shoved into a corner and squished into a single seat, while every other seat surrounding them was filled with rambunctious teenagers and complaining elderly – the perfect combination. Their arms were pressed together, as were their legs and they could hear each other breathing. Lelouch squirmed in his side of the seat, trying to make more room out of the nonexistent space around them without making it too obvious that he was attempting an escape. As he moved, his arm continued to brush against Suzaku and he could feel the other boy's warmth through their clothing. Suzaku, on the other hand, could feel Lelouch's ice-cold skin and the touch was refreshing. In normal situations, Lelouch would think nothing of this closeness, but after the morning's fiasco, there were several other places he'd rather be. _This is all to see Nunnally_ was repeated in his head like a mantra and it managed to keep him from exploding. Though his body always felt like new-fallen snow, he started to sweat, the nervous tension getting the best of him and Suzaku's body heat overcoming him in the stuffy space.

"Lelouch, if you're getting hot, you can take off your jacket." Suzaku suggested, hoping that Lelouch would answer.

Big surprise, but the other friend said nothing. Lelouch did, however, proceed to slip his arms out of his coat, and with little success. His pride getting the better of him and knowing that his heart would blow out of his chest if he even looked at Suzaku, he simply waved his arms in front of the brunette, silently demanding his help.

Waiting hours for this one gesture that acknowledged his presence, Suzaku gladly pulled at the sleeves, albeit also uncomfortable in his side of the seat, being much bigger in build than Lelouch. Once loose, Lelouch shook his shoulders and the trench coat easily fell from him, collecting around his waist. But it was too soon to relax. Without the extra barrier, Lelouch felt more of Suzaku, the last thing he needed.

"I'm going to sleep. Don't bother me." So Lelouch claimed, but it was just an excuse to keep his eyes closed. He needed to focus and seeing Suzaku, hearing Suzaku, was something he could not afford to do. There was something terribly wrong with him. The strange sensations he felt were absolutely foreign. His rationality was jumbled, his heart felt as if it would crumble, and his body felt like melting butter against Suzaku's heat. He had never been this aware of the other boy before and the image of those green eyes locked with his from that morning was carved into his mind. The rough palm that was gently splayed across his bare chest was familiar, yet enough to light his cheeks aflame. It was ridiculous. This feeling was ridiculous, and it _needed _to be only temporary.

Suzaku pouted as he watched Lelouch's eyes flutter closed. The pout faded almost immediately as he noted that Lelouch's eyelashes were fantastically long. They were like wings and with every movement of the eyes under the lids, they twitched and casted dark shadows on the pale skin below them. Now that the violet eyes remained hidden, Suzaku was safe to gaze upon Lelouch without restraint. He found himself hypnotized by the steady rise and fall of the other boy's chest.

As if in a trance, Suzaku brought his head forward and carefully placed his ear over where Lelouch's heart was. He vividly recalled the way it pounded when his hand rested there that morning. He shut his eyes and listened…

…_Ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump…_

Lelouch was still awake. He thought he would be angry with Suzaku for getting even _closer _to him, but oddly enough, he found his nerves calmed. The warmth he felt against his body was soothing.

He half-opened his eyes to look at the brute laying on top of him. Before he knew it, Lelouch was gently running his hand through the brown locks.

Suzaku's eyes snapped open at the unexpected touch. He turned his head around and looked up to see Lelouch staring down at him, his violet eyes filled with such… love?

…And there it was again. That same beauty Suzaku had seen in the morning. Lelouch's obsidian hair seemed to shine, even in the dim light of the plane. His pale skin glowed and his eyes reflected an emotion so genuine, so sincere, Suzaku didn't know what to call the feeling it gave him. Then, those lips, made of the most magnificent rose petals, slowly lifted at its corners into a smile only Lelouch was capable of.

Without thinking of the consequences, Suzaku once again, placed his hand onto Lelouch's chest, conveniently over his heart. He lifted himself up and the picture moved in slow motion. Not a moment of hesitation passed as he sealed the other's lips with his own in a tender kiss.

And without thinking of the consequences, Lelouch let his eyes fall shut and kissed back, for once, unafraid of losing control. He let his heart flutter wildly under Suzaku's touch.

* * *

A/N: Senior year has been crazy, but I'm finally on winter break! This chapter was really short. Based on word count, it was shorter than the last one… The story's been moving pretty slowly so I thought I'd kick it up a notch with some hyper!development or something like that ahaha.

I don't know when my next update will be, but I don't plan on giving up on this story just yet. A GIANT thanks to everyone that's taken the time to read and/or review! Happy Holidays and stay safe.

Kuri


End file.
